


The Major Award

by LateToThePartie



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitterness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Zeus spends the months after Persephone's act of wrath (and his subsequent ostracization by his family/friends) trying to be his best possible self.  To his absolute delight, he is given a "Major Award" by an unknown group.Hera, still harboring resentment over centuries of his bad behavior, is not ready to forgive him yet and she certainly doesn't want to tolerate any "fake" awards he's received praising his good deeds.Inspired by the leg lamp scenes in A Christmas Story.  If you haven't seen the movie, you can watch the scenes here, which I recommend before reading:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yzht2_41caUhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuCT8qk4c5I
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Special Delivery

Slamming the door behind her, she tossed her purse on the kitchen island and stormed into her bedroom to contemplate how terrible the last several months had been. Laying out on her queen-sized bed, she stretched her arms and legs out to the side as if she were floating in a pool and closed her eyes. She needed a game plan, a way to get back in the scene again, a way to get noticed and claim her spot.

Thetis, never one to rely upon luck, made things happen for herself. Everything – her current job, the luxurious apartment she had, and, most importantly the place she’d claimed in Zeus’s life – were all a result of careful planning, so when one of her plans stalled it caused her endless grief. Zeus just had to decide to have a go at monogamy with Hera, though the other office nymphs had implied he was still seeing mortals on the side and Thetis hated herself for being jealous of mortal women.

Sighing when she was unable to find a way around her current dilemma, she reached for her phone and started scrolling through Fatesbook. She wasn’t friends with many of the gods, except Hermes, who was friends with everyone, and Thanatos, but that was because he hadn’t logged in forever. She should probably unfriend him, she reasoned, after the whole Minthe-Persephone-Hades debacle that saw Minthe disappear to who knows where after Thanatos ratted them out to Hecate. All the news feeds could talk about was the beautiful wedding between Hades and Persephone, the very public disapproval of Demeter, and the sudden turnaround in Zeus. Thetis suspected that Zeus’ current behavior was a reaction to the ostracization he experienced when he tried to punish Persephone. All he ever talked about on his calls now was doing better, making a positive impact on Olympus, and getting others to respect him again. Hearing him go on about it made Thetis cringe at her desk. She also suspected he might blame _her_ for bringing Persephone’s secret to his attention in the first place. Who would’ve ever expected that that spoiled brat’s wrath would actually make Hades fall in love with her? 

She stopped on a post of a pair of strange lamps. Some nymph she met at a convention years ago posted about selling these ugly lamps she’d found in her father’s attic when she helped him move. It was absolutely the worst thing that Thetis had ever seen: each was a single long leg wearing fishnet stockings and black high heels and topped with a yellow lampshade sporting black fringe. Who would ever buy such things? And to think there were two, to grace the end tables of some sad and immature individual. Snorting, she imagined Zeus would be thrilled with such a lamp, the sexualized limb only slightly less attractive than what existed between women’s legs. It was a perfect representation of what Zeus saw when he looked at the opposite sex – an object upon which to satiate his endless lust.

Slowly the gears began to turn in her head and a wicked smile curved her lips. If she couldn’t have Zeus – a temporary setback she knew – then she would make her biggest rival regret it. Clicking on the link to the listing, Thetis realized that it would only cost her 19.99 drachma plus shipping and handling to bring a little misery to someone else. How could she say no?

**********************

_One Week Later_

They were drinking their breakfast in companionable silence, Hera her gin and tonic and Zeus his appletini. This week was Zeus’s turn to host brunch. Ever since he’d “turned over a new leaf,” Zeus had stopped going to the strip clubs with his brothers for weekend brunch and instead had decided to rotate hosting between the three of them. It was…actually a nice idea and one that didn’t upset Hera. She couldn’t say that she’d ever completely forgive and love him again, but she was as close to it as she’d ever been in the last several hundred years. At least she wasn’t ripped up inside with anger, grief, and humiliation anymore, even if hope and happiness were far off stars on the horizon.

Wrinkling his brow, Zeus opened the door to find a small satyr sporting a flat cap with a large bald cyclops holding up a crate nearly as tall as him. Behind Zeus, Hera took a sip of her gin and raised a single eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of her. Clearing his throat, the satyr pulled out a rolled-up sheet and said, “I have a delivery here for uh…” he peered down on the writing and then continued, “a Mr. Zeus. That you?”

Hera nearly choked on her gin holding back a laugh. If Zeus heard her, he ignored it, but testily responded, “Of course I am. What is that?”

The satyr shrugged and said, “Don’t know, but was told to let you know it’s a Major Award.”

Before she could stop herself, Hera asked, “For what?”

“Don’t know. Everything’s in the crate, including paperwork,” the satyr said and shrugged again. “Can you sign here, Mr. Zeus?”

Zeus was fixated on the sheer size of the crate. It was so big for an award. While he wasn’t sure who sent it, he was absolutely positive someone had recognized all of the good he’d been doing in the last few weeks. It was hard getting credit for doing good deeds – even his own wife was hesitant to praise him anymore. With stars in his eyes, Zeus signed the paper with a flourish and then stepped aside as the cyclops rolled the box in and let it drop gracelessly on its side, the “This end UP” stamp now pointing towards Hera and Zeus.

Then they were gone, pouring into the little white van and tearing off, leaving the faint odor of burnt rubber behind them. Zeus’s wide eyes, mimicking that of a child receiving a coveted birthday present, met Hera’s jaded stare. Things seemed to be going so well, so why did Hera immediately feel the exhaustion of another impending disappointment wash over her?

He looked back down at the crate, staring as if he could see through the box. Reading the large letters stamped down the side, Zeus sounded out, “Frah-gee-lay. Must be Latin or something, right?”

Hera cleared her throat and said, “It’s pronounced ‘fragile.’”

Recognition dawned on his face as he knelt next to his prize-to-be. Materializing a crowbar (why did he have that so handy Hera wondered), Zeus worked quickly to loosen the edges, taking care not to slip and damage whatever award awaited inside. Hera stood back, sipping her gin, regretting that it took more than one to get her relaxed these days, and waited for her husband to pull out whatever disaster was inside. 

Finally ripping the lid off, he tossed it aside and began fishing through the packing peanuts. “That’s a lot of packaging for something that’s apparently small,” Hera stated flatly. She couldn’t quite figure out why seeing her husband so happy irritated her so much. Perhaps it was because he embraced, no _expected_ recognition and praise for doing his job, for doing what he should’ve been doing his entire existence.

He either ignored her or was so caught up in finding his award that he made no retort, instead shouting, “Ah HA! Would you look at that?!” as he pulled out a leg, and not just any leg, but a sexy, feminine leg complete with thigh-high fishnets and a black pump. 

“What is it?” Hera asked, wrinkling her nose, her displeasure growing by the second.

“It’s a leg!” Zeus exclaimed proudly.

“B-but what is it?” Hera asked as she drained the rest of her gin.

“It’s a statue, can’t you tell, Hera? It’s art!” Gently, Zeus rested the lamp on the floor next to him and went back into the crate, swishing around for anything else. Excitedly, he tugged on something at the bottom and pulled out a yellow lamp shade, fashioned to look like a mini skirt with black fringe. “Oh my gods, it’s a lamp! How great is this???” Zeus exclaimed, bubbling over with excitement. Jumping up and grabbing both the lamp and the shade, he darted over to the front window, shouting over his shoulder, “I have the perfect place for it too! I can’t wait until brunch – just wait until Hades and Poseidon get a look at this!”

Hera silently cried into her empty glass, embarrassment heating her skin to an intensity slightly less than that of Helios.

**********************

Zeus stood outside, flanked on each side by a brother, facing the house and the brightly lit leg lamp sitting on the ledge of the front window. “Oh it’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” Zeus asked, somewhat dazed, hands clasped together under his chin.

“What is it?” Hades asked, unimpressed.

“It’s a Major Award!” Zeus exclaimed.

Hades cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Who gave it to you?”

Zeus waved a hand and said, “Oh they lost the paperwork when they delivered it, but were sure to let me know it was a…”

“Major Award,” Hades said flatly, nodding his head in agreement. “It’s…”

“So cool! I mean, that’s great you won something, Zeus!” Poseidon said, shooting his older brother a dirty look behind Zeus’s head.

Zeus smiled, a broad and genuine thing, and wrapped his arms around his brothers’ shoulders, saying, “Hey, enough of all that, let’s head inside and have something to eat!”

As they marched in, Hera greeted them, stopping Hades as Poseidon and Zeus carried on towards the kitchen.

“Hera?” Hades asked, refusing to use the nickname he used to call her since he’d entered into a relationship with Persephone.

“So I was wondering if Hecate has any special curses for objects?”

Hades snorted, unable to hold back a laugh, and said, “I’m sure she does, but are you certain you want to crush Zeus’s spirit? He’s in love with that lamp!”

Hera, now on her third gin, said, “Gods don’t I know! He fell in love with that leg faster than he did with me! I mean, look at it. Clearly someone is pranking him. How can anyone reasonably believe that a leg lamp would be a prize for ‘good behavior?’”

Hades shrugged and said, “Yeah, you and I can see that, but Zeus has an interesting ability to tune out everything except what he wants to believe.”

She knew she’d picked the wrong brother every time she and Hades discussed Zeus. While she wasn’t sure she ever loved Hades, she surely knew he was easier to live with. Hera folded her arms and sighed, “If I didn’t like Persephone so much, I’d be tempted to visit you for a ‘lunch special’ this week.”

Hades was taken aback, his eyebrows shooting up nearly into his hairline, “Hera, please!” Regaining his composure, he said, “Just let him have his fun. Who’s it hurting, anyhow?”

“Gods, when did you get so soft?” Hera asked and walked off.

“What’s wrong with being soft?” he asked quietly before joining his brothers.


	2. Two Can Play This Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera enlists a little help in her war against the leg lamp.

Barely waiting until she was out of her husband’s office, Hera whipped out her phone and shot off a quick text to Hecate. She had played her part, tolerating the leg lamp much as she tolerated his past indiscretions. It had become surprisingly easy to do, like falling back into an old habit that was comfortable even if it wasn’t desired. That’s what made her angry most – the fact that she had been so worn down by his bad behavior that she ultimately just gave up on trying to change it. Today was Wednesday, her day to visit him for lunch in the office. At least that blasted lamp would be out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind she had thought.

She had been wrong.

Walking into Zeus’s suite, she had been immediately greeted with his PA, Thetis, sitting on the edge of her desk, one leg crossed over the other, wearing a yellow leather miniskirt, black fishnet thigh-highs, and black patent leather pumps. She completed the look with a simple black button-down shirt, the top two buttons open to reveal her cleavage. She was talking with another nymph about some Balenciaga over the knee sequined boots she wanted, but how they were way too expensive. Hera gritted her teeth wondering if she were hitting Zeus up to buy those for her.

Why hadn’t he fired her after the whole Persephone act of wrath debacle? Outwardly, Hera had ignored her, opting to walk past her without so much as a second look. Inwardly, the goddess was seething with hatred. So, Thetis had done this? Why hadn’t she seen this sooner? Either Zeus was too stupid to see it or he was back to his old ways with the nymphs and was having at laugh at Hera’s expense. 

Someone was going to suffer for it.

A quick buzz in her pocket brought a brittle smile to her face.

**_Hecate: I can meet up around 7 tonight?? I hope this object you want cursed isn’t a certain provocatively shaped light._ **

****

Damn Hades. He must be having a good laugh over Hera’s insecurities with Persephone and Hecate. 

**_Hera: 7 pm it is._ **

Bringing up a browser window on her phone, Hera decided she was going to make Thetis suffer as much as she possibly could.

**********************

It was silent for a few moments, a slight tension brewing between them as each took a sip of their tea. Hera never took her eyes off of the blue goddess in front of her, who was staring off to the side, contemplating the queen’s request. 

“So, let me get this straight. Zeus has been acting pretty decent these last few months after nearly tearing the whole Pantheon apart trying to punish Persephone? And you want me to curse an object he loves because it offends you?”

When she put it like that, it did make Hera look petty, but she wasn’t about to let this go. “Here’s an alternate way to look at it. Zeus acted like a giant child for most of his life, went off the deep end several months ago, realized he was going to lose everything and everyone, so he got his act together, and now expects praise for behaving. Oh, and he’s too self-absorbed to realize that the leg lamp is a gag, a prank Thetis is playing to piss me off, more than anything.”

Hecate lifted a hand up, “Exactly, so why play into Thetis’s hand? All she wants to do is destabilize your relationship so she can get back into Zeus’s good graces. Wouldn’t it better to hold your head up, pat him on the shoulder and tell him how wonderful he’s doing, and go on with your life? Who knows, with a little time, Thetis might move on to a new target once she realizes that her gravy train has departed.”

Hera slumped in the chair, her eyes flat as she imagined the irritatingly broad smile Zeus would have were she to compliment him. No, it simply wouldn’t do. Looking up at the hopeful face of Hecate, Hera said, “Don’t worry about Thetis. I just need to know how we can make this lamp die.”

Sighing, Hecate put her tea cup down, wondering if she was aiding in Zeus’s next meltdown. “Okay.”

**********************

Hera didn’t have to wait long for the curse to work. Hecate had asked she give her a little time and that she would make it look as realistic as possible, but other than that, gave no details. So, Hera had gone home and greeted Zeus with a little peck on the cheek. They’d had dinner and then retired for the evening, but not before he headed to the front room to turn the leg lamp on and leave it for the night, a pleased smile crossing his face. Things seemed to be normal between she and Zeus, or as near normal as possible, though she still wasn’t interested in intimacy just yet.

The next morning, while she was casually scrolling through Fatesbook and munching on toast (having a real meal for breakfast for once), Zeus headed to the front room to turn off of the lamp. That’s when she heard it – the sound of plastic breaking apart followed by a short yelp. Feigning concern, Hera rushed to Zeus only to find him kneeling, holding the broken remains of his beloved lamp in his arms. Perplexed, he said, “I-I don’t know what happened. I just touched it and it fell apart.”

It was the hardest acting job she had done. Hera shrugged and asked, “You didn’t knock it over?”

Zeus clutched the lamp close to his chest and said, offended by the suggestion, “No!”

Barely keeping a serious face, Hera said, “Well, maybe you could put it back together?”

Nodding his head, he gently lowered the lamp and turned his back to Hera as he surveyed the damage. Raising his hands, the lamp lifted up and began to reassemble itself. The queen of the gods wondered if Hecate’s magic would be strong enough to resist Zeus’s attempts to fix it or if her husband would even be able to tell that Hecate had cursed it. 

Seemingly repaired, Zeus heaved a sigh and smiled to himself, gently lifting the lamp back to its spot in front of the window. He reached for the lampshade and then, hesitating only briefly, placed it on top of the lamp. It remained standing, much to Hera’s disbelief. Zeus stood back, never taking his eyes off of his major award.

Then it collapsed all over again and Hera had to raise a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Zeus’s shoulders slumped until he turned around and faced Hera. Her barely disguised joy plucked his last nerve. He had tried _so hard_ to be good the last few months, but all she ever did was ignore or ridicule him. “ _You_ ,” he said, voice shaking with anger as he pointed a finger at her, “you did this.”

“I didn’t touch your lamp,” Hera said seriously followed by a bitter laugh.

“You’ve hated this lamp since I won it – you’re jealous!”

Hera placed a hand on her chest and asked, affronted, “Jealous? Jealous of what? A cheap plastic leg lamp?”

He sneered at her as the sky darkened outside. “You’re just jealous because other people can recognize how I’ve changed and they like who I’ve become. You’re living in the past!”

Fed up with Zeus, Hera shouted, “You know what? I’m glad it’s broken. That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my entire existence!”

Lightning crashed outside and large drops of rain began loudly pummeling the roof, but Hera didn’t care. Zeus stomped off, leaving the sad heap of his major award behind.

“Where are you going?” she shouted after him. He threw up his hands and fizzed away. 

Looking back down at broken plastic, she congratulated herself on a job well done, but the satisfaction was fleeting. Why did she suddenly feel so bad now that she’d won? She’d been so focused on her revenge that she hadn’t really listened to anyone around her, but Hera could hardly acknowledge this to Hades or Hecate. They had warned her. 

Tapping her fingers on her lips, she thought about how she could fix this. A knock on the front door shook her out of her thoughts. Opening it, she watched a delivery van drive off and looked down at the long flat box sitting on her doorstep. Ah, the boots she had ordered came, but somehow now that she could get her revenge against Thetis too, Hera felt like she’d be losing still.


	3. These Boots (and the Legs Inside) Were Made for Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera tries to make things right, despite how much it makes her choke.
> 
> Zeus is told - as gently as possible - that he's selfish.
> 
> Thetis gets a sweet surprise.

Hera did have to admit that she rather liked the black sequined Balenciaga boots she’d purchased and she was definitely sure that they looked better contrasting against her golden thighs than they would against Thetis’s silver-grey ones. Wearing them around the house to break them in, Hera thought about the events of yesterday. She’d messed up and she knew it. She had no idea where Zeus had gone. Usually when they fought, he’d run away to the mortal realm to hook up with random women or end up at Hades’ place. She was pretty sure he wouldn’t be visiting Hades any time soon though, since Persephone was still angry with Zeus for the whole incident months ago. Part of her blamed herself for Zeus’s cheating (if that was what he was doing this time) and part of her blamed him for being so weak.

Hera was miserable. She didn’t even bother putting mascara on this morning since she knew there was a strong possibility that she’d just end up crying again, something she seemed to do a lot these last few centuries. Sipping tea as she sat on her back balcony, the base of the lamp upturned in front of her, she thought about what she could do to rectify the situation. She couldn’t fix the lamp, the rest of which sat piled in the Balenciaga box – Hecate’s magic was simply too strong – and she wasn’t really sure where Thetis had gotten that disaster to begin with. Hera mulled where a conniving little nymph might procure such an item. How did the idea even pop up into her head? Maybe she happened to have them already? No, Thetis was trashy, but those leg lamps were something more likely to be owned by a sad old man. There was no stamp as to where it was made.

Sighing, she whipped out her phone and searched Oracle for “leg lamp.” A Fatesbook marketplace listing popped up fairly quickly for an item that looked exactly like the one Thetis had sent to them. She smiled to herself. There _was_ a way for Hera to have her cake and eat it too.

**********************

Zeus woke up in a terrible mood with a kink in his neck sprawled out on his brother’s couch. While Hades’s house was more often the place he crashed when things with Hera were sour, that wasn’t really an option anymore given Persephone’s less than forgiving nature. She was the reason his family hated him. She was the reason his favorite Olympian was now serving a sentence in Tartarus for rape. She was the reason he had to release Helios from his chains so he could keep going without a babysitter. Zeus knew that he _shouldn’t_ feel this way, that his perspective on the spring goddess is what got him into this mess to begin with, but it was hard, so hard, to change. He thought faking it until he made it would be the best course of action, but it seemed Hera wasn’t inclined to give him an inch of compassion.

To be honest, deep down he didn’t really want to see Hades anyhow; seeing his brother so blissfully in love made him, well, jealous. At least at Poseidon’s place, it was familiar. The smell of sausage and eggs wafted into the living room luring Zeus from his thoughts, reluctantly pulling him off of the couch and his sulking and into the kitchen.

Poseidon flashed him a broad smile and Zeus knew immediately that he was trying to keep the mood light. “How do you want your eggs?”

Pouring himself coffee, Zeus said, “Scrambled is fine.”

“Toast?”

“Already making it,” he said, plopping two fat slices of bread into the toaster. Zeus hesitated for a minute before turning around to face his brother. He knew Poseidon was going to, as gently as possible, tell him why he should work it out with Hera and give him Hera’s perspective. Zeus just wasn’t sure he was up for that at the moment. 

Walking to the other side of the island, Zeus sat down and thoughtfully sipped his coffee. “I really don’t know what it will take for Hera to see I’m doing my best. And man, I’m still so mad that she’d destroy a harmless object like that.”

Poseidon arched a brow as she turned the sausage on the griddle and said, “You know, it’s not the lamp, per se. It’s what it represents.”

“Oh?” Zeus asked, somewhat obnoxiously, “and what does it ‘represent’?”  
  


“Your inability to recognize that doing the right thing shouldn’t be praised.” Poseidon placed the sausages on a paper-towel lined plate to drain and then began making the scrambled eggs as his youngest brother continued to sip his coffee. “You can’t expect her to forget centuries of you, well, being you.”

Zeus frowned and the sky outside began to darken – just a little. “Am I really that awful?”

Poseidon sighed and said, “I think you don’t see how you affect others. When you think about making yourself happy, sometimes that makes others unhappy.” He threw the toast on a plate with a few sausages.

Zeus groaned and dropped his head to the granite counter top. “Sometimes I just want to give up everything and live in the mortal realm surrounded by beautiful women.”

Poseidon laughed and said, “Nah, you’d get bored after like a month and want your old job back.” He slid the just-set eggs on top of the toast.

Zeus raised his head enough to rest it on his hand. “I bet Hera is having a good laugh over this with Persephone and fates knows who else.”

Poseidon pushed the plate to his brother and looked out the window at the gray clouds which hung heavily, but without threat of lightning. “I wouldn’t assume. Maybe you should just go talk to her?”

Zeus didn’t respond.

**********************

Poseidon had been sure to shoot off a text to Hera the morning after Zeus had shown up on his front doorstep, so she wasn’t worried about where her husband was. Frankly, she was glad for the break, for it allowed her time to make sure her entire plan was set.

Finally ready, she whipped out her phone to execute the hardest part of her plan. Opening up her text conversation with Zeus, she tapped out, “I’m sorry for what happened to your lamp. Come home. I have a surprise.” She cringed typing those words out and deleted them twice, walking away from her phone for an hour before finally sending it off. 

As she was pouring herself a gin and tonic, she felt a spark of energy behind her and asked, without turning around, “Can I fix you a drink?”

Zeus folded his arms across his chest and examined his wife for a moment before answering, “Yeah, sure.” He was still in a bad mood, but curious about the surprise.

Turning around, Hera handed him his drink while sipping on her own. She wore her new favorite boots complete with a black sparkly mini dress that clung for dear life to her slender form. It did not go unnoticed by Zeus even if he wasn’t ready yet to acknowledge it.

Leading them to the front room, Hera gestured to the front window and Zeus stopped, nearly spilling his drink. There it was – the leg lamp sitting proudly on the front windowsill as if nothing had happened. “H-how? I thought it was cursed?”

Hera took a sip of her drink, ready to recite her lie. Looking at him square in the eyes, she said, “So I contacted the delivery company and got the name of the organization who sent the _award_ over and had them send over a replacement.”

Absolute joy radiated from his face as he said, “Oh, Hera that’s great! Who sent it?”

“Uhh…the Organization of International Pantheons,” she said, a little too quickly.

Zeus, pressing a hand to his cheek and looking back at the lamp said, “Huh, never heard of them, but there are so many groups out there anyhow!” Turning to Hera, he took her drink from her and set it down on the sill next to his before turning around and hugging her. It was…actually nice. She wondered if he actually believed her or was just excited that she had done something to make him happy. Maybe it didn’t matter.

She’d just be sure to avoid the front room for the next few months until he got tired of his award and it could be put away…permanently.

**********************

When Zeus didn’t show up to the office, Thetis smiled to herself figuring her plan had worked. The sky outside had turned grey indicating that her former lover was in a sour mood. Well, the moment he came crawling back to her, she would take him back no questions asked. She’d stroke his ego and make him wish that she was his wife and not Hera. 

With little else to do, Thetis left early for the day. When she arrived home there was a package resting against her apartment door – a long flat box. She smiled to herself, happy that Zeus had been paying attention when she went on about the boots she wanted so dearly.

Unable to resist any longer, the nymph tossed the package on the counter and began ripping open the box. Inside she was giddy to see the words “BALENCIAGA” across the top of a white boot box. Lifting the top she tossed it over her shoulder and promptly screamed when she looked inside. There sat the broken remains of the leg lamp she’d sent to Zeus.

Throwing her head back, she cried out, “Balenciaga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boots: https://images.neimanmarcus.com/ca/3/product_assets/X/4/6/E/R/NMX46ER_mz.jpg  
> (I don't own these lol.)

**Author's Note:**

> OK folks, this was a stretch for me. I have one more chapter waiting in the wings and a third in progress. I just wanna know if it's worth it. 
> 
> You're either going to find this humorous or you're going to think that LateToThePartie should just stick to drama.


End file.
